TheBarbarianKing - COC's Strategy Guide/Recommended Army Compositions
Recommended Troops Combinations 1)Giant + Healer The name says it all. You train up 3-4 Healers, 20-30 Archers, 5 Wall Breakers, and the rest Giants. This is especially good for Trophy Hunters, because of the amount of builings that are usually destroyed by the Giants. To execute this attack, you must spam your Giants (5-6 of them) next to the closest Air or Splash damage defense. Now deploy 2-3 Wall Breakers to get the Giants in the walls, and then deploy your Healers. Now, Send in your Archers to destroy remaining buildings and then send in the rest of your Giants. If you brought Heroes, deploy them last. Remember to use your spells wisely. 2)GoWiPe GoWiPe is a combo of Golems, Wizard s and P.E.K.K.A.s. Not a very good farming strategy due to its high cost. How to set up your army: Train 3 Golems, 3 P.E.K.K.A.s, 5 Wall Breakers, and then the rest Wizards. To use this attack wisely you should start by deploying your Golems first. Spread them apart about 10 tiles away from each other. Now that the Golems are working on the walls, put in Wall Breakers to finish them off. Now send in your P.E.K.K.A.s the same way you did with the Golems. Use the larger troops as meat shields for the Wizards and deploy them in. Use your Heroes last and your spells wisely. 3)GoWiWi GoWiWi is similar to that of a GoWiPe attack. It consists of Golems, Wizards, and Witches. To train this army, you need at least 220 Housing Spaces. Train 4 Golems, 5 Witches, 5 Wall Breakers and the rest Wizards. To execute this attack, place your Golems in the same manner as GoWiPe, and then spread your Wizards. Now send in Wall Breakers to let your troops in the walls. After that, spread your Witches and watch the victory fall into your hands. 4)Dragon + P.E.K.K.A's Dragons and P.E.K.K.A.s are the last two to unlock in the standard Barracks, making them the strongest troops of all. Dragons and P.E.K.K.A.s are great when separate, but when they come together they make your raids epic. To use this attack, train 5 Dragons and 4 P.E.K.K.A.s. If you have extra housing spaces, fill them with Archers or another Dragon/ P.E.K.K.A. 5)Balloonion The Balloonion strategy is probably the most used strategy for people Town Halls 7-10, based on it's fairly low cost and effectiveness in destroying bases easily. It's used mostly at least 20 Balloons and the rest Minions. The smartest way to use it is to use the Balloons as a meat shield to protect the Minions. While the Balloons are targeting the defenses the Minions sweep up everything behind them, untargeted by defenses because the Balloons destroyed them all. Remember to bring Rage Spells, because Balloons are really slow and will be shot down quickly by Air Defenses! 6)Lavaloonion Lavaloonion is nearly the exact same thing as the Balloonion attack, but you add Lava Hounds to the mix. Replace some Balloons and Minions with 2-3 Hounds}Lava Hound and do the same steps as the Balloonion attack except you deploy the Lava Hounds first to take out the Air Defenses. 7)Dragoonion 8)H.A.M. 9)Hogs + Valkyries 10)Barch